1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of operation the image forming apparatus, and a recording medium, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which changes automatically a default mode according to a user environment and displays the same, a method of operating the image forming apparatus, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus that prints printing data generated in a terminal apparatus such as a computer on recording paper. Examples of such an image forming apparatus are copiers, printers, facsimile machines, or multifunction peripherals (MFPs) complexly realizing the functions of the aforementioned devices in a single device.
MFPs provide various functions including copying, faxing, scanning and the like, and provide usually a software function button in the case of a hardware button or GUI (Graphical User Interface) as a button to start the above functions.
As described above, it is usually required to press a button for a relevant function of the MFP so as to start one of the functions provided by the MFP such as copying, faxing, scanning and the like. In order to provide a solution to this inconvenience, most MFPs select one of the functions from the main functions such as copying, faxing, scanning and the like, designate the selected function as a default mode, move the pre-designated default mode to the beginning of operation of the MFP or in a case of not being used by a user for more than a certain time period, and enable the next user to start immediately to work without moving a relevant function.
Meanwhile, the above default mode is set mostly by a system administrator, and if the default mode set by the system administrator is not appropriate to a real environment, the function set as a default mode, which is performed in order to improve usability, may instead cause inconvenience to the user. In other words, although the default mode is set properly at the beginning, i.e., by a system administrator, when a frequently used function is changed according to changes in environment such as a user's work patterns or user changes, the function previously set as a default mode function may cause inconvenience to present users.